


［種李得李］底線

by mistfall



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistfall/pseuds/mistfall
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	［種李得李］底線

文筆渣  
Ooc注意

事情是怎麼發展成這樣的，抒澔看著坐在自己身上的建熙，一副自己不給答案就不罷休的樣子，感覺只要自己說了他不想聽到的答案，那雙大眼睛立刻會落下眼淚一樣。  
=========================

“哥，我好喜歡你。”建熙用他軟軟的聲音靠在我的肩膀上說著。  
‘我也喜歡你。’我任由他靠在肩膀上，只在心裡默默回答著。  
“哥每次都這樣！跟你說喜歡都不回應！”建熙嘟著嘴有點不開心地抱怨著。  
“抒澔哥不是都這樣嗎?要是他真的說了，你不會嚇到嗎?”孫東柱笑著回答建熙。  
“可是我想聽哥說也喜歡我啊！”建熙說完話，故意用頭撞了我的肩膀一下。  
我只是笑笑並不打算表示什麼，我無法不帶私心的將喜歡說出口， 我害怕在脫口而出的瞬間真心會表露無遺，到時候可能連朋友都做不成。  
我把隊友這層關係當成是底線，會超過這條線的舉動不能做，越過這條線會發生什麼事，這是我不能掌控的，讓一切都留下轉圜的餘地，對我對他來說都是一件好事。  
並不是所有的愛情都需要美好的結果，現在能繼續待在他身邊就是一件幸運的事了，就算只是一個哥哥的位置也已經足夠了。

“建熙啊！我們一起去吃午飯如何？”吃飯時間我一如往常的去找建熙。  
“哥我喜歡你，你喜歡我嗎？”建熙突如其來的問題讓我楞了一下。  
“說什麼啊！快！去吃飯了。”  
“不要，我不想跟哥一起吃。”建熙嘟著嘴，一副不想理我的樣子。  
“為什麼，不是說好今天去吃辣炒年糕嗎？你昨天不是嚷嚷著說想吃嗎？”  
“因為哥不喜歡我，我也不喜歡哥，我不要跟不喜歡的人吃辣炒年糕。我要跟東柱去吃，東柱會說喜歡我。”建熙抱著他的Ryan將臉埋在裡面，拒絕與我對視。  
“你在氣什麼啊？哥怎麼會不喜歡你，不要生氣了我們去吃飯吧！”我有些慌張，這孩子平時都不會在意這些小事情的，怎麼今天會這樣反應這麼大。  
“那你跟我說你喜歡我！“建熙依舊不依不撓。  
“別鬧了，走吧去吃飯，你最近吃太少了。“我像隻鴕鳥一樣，選擇了迴避，轉過身就打算走出房間，突然背後傳來一陣拉力，沒有絲毫防備的我往後跌在了床上。  
我看著建熙坐在我的身上，眼神有些倔強，也有些不安。  
“哥....我....真的喜歡你，真的！真的！很喜歡你。”  
“哥不喜歡我嗎？”  
“為什麼不回應我，哥不是知道的嗎？為什麼裝不知道，我知道，我都知道，哥喜歡我我也是知道的，可是為什麼哥退縮了呢？”  
我看著坐在自己身上的建熙，一副自己不給答案就不罷休的樣子，眼睛睜的大大的，感覺下一秒就要掉下眼淚了。  
“呀！你不要哭啊，你不知道我最看不得你哭嗎？”好像是憋不住了，建熙的眼淚像是斷了線的珍珠一樣，一顆顆滾下來，落在抒澔的心上。  
“我...我那麼喜歡哥，還跟哥暗示了那麼多次，哥都嗝...哥都不回應我....”建熙越是被安慰越是哭的厲害。  
“是我的錯，哥錯了，哥對不起你，不要哭了好不好。”我慌張的擦拭著建熙的淚水，但建熙的淚腺像是開了的水龍頭一樣，止都止不住。  
“你...唉....服了你了，被你打敗了，看我！”我拉開了建熙摀住臉的手，輕輕的吻住了他的唇  
建熙的嘴唇和他本人一樣，又甜又軟，眼睛還瞪的大大的，也沒有眼淚再從裡頭流出來，濕漉漉的眼睛讓我看的又可愛又心疼。  
“笨蛋，接吻的話要閉著眼睛啊！”我笑著說完又將唇印了上去，這次他記得閉上眼睛了，但我有點後悔，這樣我就不能看見他眼裡盛滿自己的模樣了。  
我加深了這個吻，感受著彼此的呼吸吹拂在臉上，這種感覺格外的好，讓我想要把時間靜止在這一刻。  
“咕嚕。”突然的聲音打斷了我們的動作。我看著某人的泡菜餃子耳朵，無奈的笑笑。  
“走，去吃飯吧！”  
==========================

“哥，我好喜歡你啊！”建熙靠在我的肩上，對著我撒嬌。  
“嗯。”我看著他微笑，覺得他的撒嬌可愛死了。  
“哥你怎麼不說喜歡我呢？”建熙不開心的嘟著嘴。  
“我喜不喜歡你你不是最清楚嗎？”我在他耳邊輕聲的說，看著他漸漸變紅的耳朵，偷偷的在上面印了一個吻，看著紅色從耳朵蔓延到臉上，有些惡作劇成功的感覺。

你明明知道不是嗎，我的底線是你。


End file.
